Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 March 2017
03:26 :O 03:26 Hi. 03:26 no it isn't 03:26 Hi 03:26 well 03:26 (dedly) test 03:26 actually, it was very convenient to have jack and nick join almost simultaneously 03:26 :P 03:27 @SeXY nope 03:27 Oh please, that's my new nickname? 03:27 noo a chatlogger's gonna put this information on the internet! 03:27 Maybe 03:28 (troll) 03:28 Wait... Ninja5Bot is chatlogging, right? 03:28 Yes. 03:28 :O 03:28 Submit won't work though. 03:28 So... what did you mean by "busy" 03:28 Now, it does. 03:28 Schoolwork. 03:29 Of course it's schoolwork 03:30 I hate schoolwork 03:30 ^ 03:30 ^3^ 03:30 nubs 03:30 I'm also thinking of getting a job. 03:30 Nix? 03:30 Like... what? 03:31 robbery job (oh) 03:31 :P 03:31 Something along the lines of computing or accounting, 03:31 Nick, can u makes TVMC #5? 03:31 Ah. 03:31 VeXYBot > Ninja5Bot (troll) 03:32 It's over (lv over 9000) 03:32 :P 03:32 What TVMC #5? 03:32 I seldom go to fun and games branch these days 03:33 The Vending Machine Game #5 03:33 Ctrl + A, Ctrl + V 03:33 Actually TVMG #5 03:33 <1033Forest> Computing? I am in a programming class. I made some games there 03:33 :O 03:34 I'm busy now 03:34 And need to go now 03:34 We all are. 03:34 Cool. 03:34 I hate my life :3 03:34 We all do 03:35 (troll) 03:35 I hate life too TBH. 03:37 (dedly) + (deadly) 03:38 heh... I love the internet. 03:33 :O 03:34 I'm busy now 03:34 And need to go now 03:34 We all are. 03:34 Cool. 03:34 I hate my life :3 03:34 We all do 03:35 (troll) 03:35 I hate life too TBH. 03:37 (dedly) + (deadly) 03:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AhXWm18UqH4&t=349 03:38 heh... I love the internet. 03:40 jack died (troll0 03:40 XD 03:40 * (troll) 03:40 rekt 03:40 (troll) 03:41 I dunno why, but when I don't have anything to type, I type ds 03:41 and then delete it and say something else. 03:41 Once Jack finds out he's noob again, he will be pleased to know the truth (troll) 03:41 (troll) 03:41 k den 03:42 Ve, rememeber Snorkel zombie? 03:42 *remember 03:42 hardly... 03:42 remember coffee bean 03:42 oh wait no one does 03:43 Wait, do you mean the zombie from the first game? 03:43 Or... 03:43 what? 03:43 That pic of him peeking at the girl's best place for a man? (lenny) 03:43 second 03:43 does anyone remember catapult zom- 03:43 Oh. 03:43 oh 03:43 that 03:43 I probably didn't click the link. 03:43 or something. 03:43 I have two pics regarding that 03:44 ok 03:48 brb gonna do some mainspace because I was working on my bot so I wasn't able to edit a lot. 03:49 Iama 03:49 ???? 03:50 Well, I was wondering if I can remove the construction template from the spyris page... 03:50 It has enough information, right? 03:50 Oh, and don't edit the page. 03:51 yet 03:51 Of course 03:51 It has enough byte from words alone 03:52 How do you check how many bytes tho? 03:53 Edit history 03:54 Also, wtf is the plural of Spyris? 03:54 Spyrises? 03:54 Exactly what I was thinking. 03:54 Spyris' indicates possession. 03:54 Possessions? 03:54 I'm not gonna edit it though because I have no idea. 03:55 The apostrophe. 03:55 ' 03:55 The plural of a word that ends in s is "i", example: Cacti 03:56 Furnaii 03:56 ... 03:56 oh 03:56 Exceptions. 03:56 :P 03:56 I love it when I make YTer references here and no one gets it 03:56 Seriously 03:57 ... 03:57 That's a pretty general reference. 03:57 because it's fun watching people think I'm wierd/crazy but no, I'm just a dedicated fan 03:57 There's literally only two YTers ever who use "Furnaii" legitimately lol 03:58 ... 03:58 Yeah... idk who they are. 03:58 then it turns out they have 10 million subs 03:58 No, one of them is like 95k and the other is like 165k 03:59 Still large. 03:59 Here's the 95k guy: youtube.com/channel/AhlViktor 03:59 I memorized his link because it's funny that he uses his real name in his URL but hates being referred to by it 03:59 but then again I did the same thing 04:00 Anyone here still play PGO? Gen 2 came out a couple weeks ago 04:00 ... 04:00 I'm still waiting for a decent Hoothoot to evolve 04:00 Hmm... how should I say it? I HONESTLY DON'T CARE. 04:00 no offense 04:00 lol 04:00 I know no one cares about PGO 04:01 that's why I hardly bring it up 04:01 Same for a lot of shit here 04:05 I really need to add Plucky Clover to my Green Shadow freeze/draw cards deck. 04:05 It would really help my B-Rexes. 04:05 lol 04:05 PvZH is cancer tbh 04:05 700 MB for a game that (should) store most of the data online 04:06 And it doesn't run on many devices because of RAM 04:06 #StopRamHogging @PopCap @Mobizen @NianticLabs 04:06 I haven't played PvZH in a long time. :O 04:07 I wonder if anyone else sees the "Apocalypse world part 13" image on my CSS 04:10 plz buff Party Thyme. It was really good in my Green Shadow decks, and now since it's really fragile, it's crap. 04:12 I uploaded an hour long video a few days ago that I use as a jukebox 04:12 Literally 04:13 It has FFUB, Megalovania, Another Medium, Gost Fight, Dummy Fight, Hotel, Hotel Fight, and a few others that are used for the audio 04:14 kk 04:15 bird in pool 04:23 Does anyone have suggestions for the profile pic for my bot? 04:25 @MAverick I love how you're TRYING to trigger me -_- 04:25 -_- 04:25 anyway I GTG 04:25 -__- 2017 03 18